


Their Broken Angel

by Anna3419



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna3419/pseuds/Anna3419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a best friend growing up. For ten years they had confided in each other, protected each other. Until that tenth year, that began to change and the best friend Harry grew up with moved away and she was no longer his to protect. Because "they were best friends, and best friend don't let each other get hurt."</p><p>Harry grows up, meets Louis and they fall madly in love. It's four years later when they find an angel with broken wings and take her in. The angel that Harry grew up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before, and I've really wanted to try. So my mind just came up with this. I wanted to take a different approach to the Larry Stylinson fanfic world. I was planning on writing this through an orginial characters eyes, seeing how two people can be utterly in love with each other. But again, my mind took it in a different direction.
> 
> There will be some triggers in this story, and I will warn anyone who reads this ahead of time, that way, if it's too much, you can just skip it. There are mentions of abuse- physical, sexual, emotional. Mentions of rape, self harm- intentional/unintentional, drugs and I think I covered it all. At moment, none of what I mentioned is in absolute detail.
> 
> This is a Larry Stylinson story, but with a major female original character.
> 
> (First chapter has mentions of abuse and sadly lacks Louis.)

Harry was six, just having his birthday three weeks ago, when a new family moved into the old brick house, just up the street. He was playing out in the front yard, playing hop scotch with his sister, Gemma, when he stopped to notice a little girl watching them curiously. She stood just at the end of the drive, clutching what looked to be a Belle doll in her arms. Dark blonde hair fell just above her shoulders with eyes just too far for Harry to see the color.

"Gem, who's that?" He asked his sister, pointing in the direction of the little girl.

"They're our new neighbors, H." Gemma replied, halting her hops. "That's their daughter."

Harry stared at the girl for a moment, then lifted his hand and waved enthusiastically, smiling brightly. The girl smiled back just as animatedly, waving back.

"What's her name?" He questioned.

"Why don't we go over and ask, yeah?" Gemma held out her for Harry to take and together made their way over to the new family.

Harry stepped right up to the girl, only an inch taller than her. "Hi! I'm Harry and I'm six! What's your name?"

The girl looked from Harry, to Gemma, then back. "Alexandra. I'm five." She held up five fingers. "You've got green eyes, just like me!"

Harry smiled, dimples popping in his cheeks. "And you've got dimple just like me! Do you want to play?"

"What are you playing?" She asked, looking back over to his house.

"Hop scotch. C'mon then!" Harry answered, already taking a step back.

"Will you teach me?" Alexandra questioned, eyes catching someone over Harrys shoulder.

It was his mum, greeting them in passing and introducing herself to the girls parents.

"Of course, it's fun." Gemma smiled kindly.

Alexandra frowned a little. "Mummy says I'm not allowed to cross the street without help."

Immediately, Harry held out his hand, offering it to the free one of the girl. "I can hold Gemma's hand and you can hold mine, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'm scared." She placed her hand in Harry's, then looked both ways.

"Don't worry. I'm a big boy now. I won't let anything hurt my new friend."

"Friend?" Alexandra repeated, squeezing his fingers as they crossed the clear street.

"Yes. You're my friend now."

She smiled brightly. "You promise you won't let me be hurted?"

"Promise."  
***

 

Harry sat on the ground two years later, sniffling and clutching his scraped knee. He was eight now, dressed in his primary school uniform, half hidden behind Alexandra, who was also eight; as was her birthday only two months after his.

Harry had been made fun off for playing with the girls and pretending to bake his mum a cake when some of the meaner boys, who were nine and older than he, mocked him. They had pushed him off the swing while he was waiting for his pretend cake to finish baking. Harry had fallen forward, his shorts rising up and catching his knee on the rough pavement. The boys laughed at him, pushed him over again when he tried getting up, and called him a "sissy mummy's boy". That was when Alexandra, who had been hanging off the monkey bars, jumped down and ran over to stand her ground in front of Harry. She held out her arms, forming a cross and barrier between them and Harry.

"Leave him alone!" She scolded, stomping her foot.

They laughed, making fun of Harry more for having a girl protect him.

"At least he has a girl friend." She quipped at them.

"Oh yeah? Maybe he can be a girl too, then." The leader of the group insulted. "What boy plays make believe kitchen and plays with dolls."

"My friend, that's who! You're stupid. Go away." And then she promptly kicked him in the shin. "That's for hurting Harry!"

The young boy cried out, bending to clutch at his now aching shin. When he threatened to kick her back, all she said was:

"You wouldn't dare hit a girl."

Which caused them to run off and tell on her.

"Y'alright, Harry?" Alexandra asked gently, bending down and blowing on his pink scraped knee.

Harry sniffled again and wiped his eyes. "Yeah. I will be, thanks Andi."

"You're my friend, Harry. And we don't let each other get hurt."

She helped him up and walked him to the nurses office. The next day Andi had to sit with the teachers during recess, along with the boys who had hurt her Harry.  
***

 

They were now fourteen, Harry's hair beginning to curl and Andi's hair reaching her waist, sitting alone and confused in Harry's room. His parents and Andi's mum always thought they would grow up, fall in love and marry each other. Those weren't the thoughts in the teenagers minds, not since Harry had confessed that he may possibly like boys the way Andi does. So they sat on his bed, legs criss-crossed and staring at each other.

"You sure?" Harry asked nervously, rucking up his hair with shaky fingers. "You don't have too, you know. I know you're waiting to get your first kiss at the party tomorrow."

"I know." Andi shrugged. "And its fine, Harry. You were my first kiss anyway. That day I kicked Mark Shepard in the shins. You kissed me walking home."

"Right." Harry smiled fondly, "I remember. Different now though."

"It's up to you, Hazzer." She took hold of his hand. "I don't mind if you kiss me again. If you don't like it, then we know, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He inhaled a deep breath, settling his nerves. He leaned forward, watching Andi copy him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to press his lips against hers. He didn't. But he couldn't opened his eyes. He was frozen; scared to really come to terms with that feeling in his heart. He didn't have to think long though, for Andi did it for him. She softly placed her lips on his, lingering for a few moments before pulling back.

"Anything?" She questioned.

Harry finally opened his eyes, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Then he was crying, because he knew. He knew he was gay and he fancied that blonde headed boy in his class. Andi held onto him, promising him it would be okay and nothing was wrong with him. That she loved him just the same and always will, because they were best friends, and best friends don't let each other get hurt.

And she held his hand when he came out to his parents and Gemma, six months later. Andi squeezed his fingers like she always did for comfort, reassurance. Harry was beyond terrified, sweating through his shirt, and trembling. When he finally told them, his mum embraced him tightly, followed by his Stepdad and sister. Andi let go of his hand then, no longer needing to convince Harry that everything would be fine.

 

And it was still fine, even when someone they thought was a friend of theirs outed Harry to the whole school. Even when Steve Evans, the fit footballer Andi was dating, made fun of Harry and called him a disgusting name. Andi had simply broken up with him then and there, opting to end it by a well placed kick to his balls.

"Harry's more of a man than you will ever be." She spat, then walked away.

 

No one ever messed with, or spoke ill of Harry again, at least not aloud. Because if you were friends with Andi, and ticked her off, or bullied Harry, there would be hell to pay.

Andi was fairly popular at school. She was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful, with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes, and dimples. She was fiery, sassy and all around sweet person when one was on her good side. Harry was lucky to have her in his life. As was she.

Because they were best friends. And best friends don't let each other get hurt.

***

They were fifteen now, preparing to take exams and wondering what they wanted to do with their lives. Andi wanted to work with children. Harry wanted to study law, and science and basically everything under the sun.  
During the summer of that year, Andi's parent divorced. Her mother becoming involved with another man, and Andi hated it. Her dad moved to the west, while they remained in Cheshire. Harry was there for her when it happened. He was there for her when her boyfriend broke up with her. There when her grandparents died. There when the man her mother had an affair with moved in with them. He was rich.

"And he's got mean eyes. They just look mean. Like he's got coal instead of irises. Wigs me out. I don't like him much." Andi had told him one night.

And if Andi didn't like him, Harry didn't like him.

 

Andi was there for Harry. When his first boyfriend wanted to hide their relationship and fooled around with girls on the side. He cried in her lap after he broke it off.

"I still want to break his teeth in." Andi muttered darkly.

Harry laughed. He laughed because they were best friends going through heartbreak and protecting each other. They were best friends, and best friends don't let each other get hurt, even though it still happens.  
***

 

It was fall of their 15th year, the last year before college to study A-levels. It was that time, when the leaves began to fall and the weather became crisp and when their favorite beanies were stolen off each others heads was when it began to change.

Harry didn't spot Andi in school that day. He didn't find her working at the small daycare that looked after kids until their parents picked them up. She wasn't in the bakery during Harry's shift, even though it was red velvet cupcake day. She didn't answer when he called her, she didn't respond when he texted her. Though Harry was her friend, and friends don't let each other get hurt, he had an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach.

 

Andi called back at three am. She sounded exhausted, her voice soft and a bit raspy.

"Hey Hazzer." She had sniffed when Harry picked up before the last ring. "Sorry I woke you."

"S'fine. Y'alright?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Andi hesitated. "Can we go on holiday together? During Christmas? You're always talking about going on holiday with your family to the Alps."

Harry frowned, sitting up a little. He knew Andi since they were kids, and knew she avoided things when something was wrong.

"I'd love to take you skiing, darling. Are you ok? What's wrong?"

She was silent again, only speaking after a minute passed with another sniffle. "I'm sick, is all. Don't worry about me."

Harry didn't buy it. "Andi, you know you can always talk to me. I'm right here."

"Wish you were." She mumbled so softly Harry strained his ears trying to catch it. "Will you...?"

"Yeah?" Harry prompted gently.

"S-stay on the phone with me? Until I fall asleep. Sorry, I just don't...I don't feel good."

"Of course, sweetheart."

He heard Andi sigh in relief.

"Sing to me?"

Harry obeyed her request, softly singing "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, because he knew it calmed her. Before the second chorus of his next song "Lean On Me", Harry heard deep breathing, realizing Andi had quickly fallen asleep. He didn't hang up though. He stayed on the phone, until his eyelids felt heavy and he too, drifted off to sleep.

 

His phone was dead in the morning. But Andi showed up to school that day, smiling brightly and waving to everyone who acknowledged her. Harry kept his eye on her the whole day, except when they had separate classes and he physically couldn't. He watched for signs of anything unusual, and he found it in her smile.

More so, the brief moment it seemed to falter after whomever she was laughing or smiling at turned away. He saw the flicker in her green eyes which seemed to have dimmed a shade. Once he saw those, he saw the rest. The way she didn't finish her food, not evening taking a bite from the cheese Danish Harry had brought her that morning. He saw it when she didn't finish her test in time and instead, turned it in with the last five questions unanswered. This went off and on for a month.

Something was terribly wrong.  
*

Harry found out what it was in the middle of November. He had been watching reruns of Friends, all snuggled up under his duvet when he heard a small tap on his window. Looking over his shoulder to see what made the sound, he spotted Andi's face smiling, close lipped, back at him. He scrambled out of bed, unlocking and sliding his window up.

"Andi, are you mental? It's bloody freezing out there. And you're wet." Harry scolded lightly, allowing Andi to grab his hand helping her inside.

"Yeah. Only just started raining." She answered. "You watching Friends? Is this the episode where Joey and Ross hang from the fire escape? I love that episode."

She avoided his eyes, opting to sit on the corner of his bed, wet clothes and all.

"Andi, darling. What's the matter?" Harry made his way over to her, about to put his hand on her shoulder when she abruptly got up.

"You're parents sleeping? I know it's late, but could I have a cuppa?"

The heavy unsettling feeling in his stomach had been growing and growing and frankly, was scaring the shit out of him. It went on for too long. He was watching Andi slowly curl into herself, beginning to simply pull back from social gatherings and the louder groups at school. She had even turned down her crush who had asked her out on a date. Watching her change was breaking his heart.

Harry sighed internally. He'd never pushed Andi, but always offered himself as a comfort and solace and they both knew she accepted it. When she was ready to tell, she would, and he would listen.

"PepperMint or chamomile?"

Andi smiled.  
*

Harry told Andi to take a warm shower and change into some of his clothes while he made her tea. They were now watching a movie, The Breakfast Club, when it happened. Harry shifted, placing his empty mug on his night table and wrapped his hand around Andi's upper arm to have her move with him, when she flinched. A sharp intake of breath was heard and Harry immediately released her arm, apologizing and worriedly scanning her face.

"It's fine, Hazzer. Just bumped into the door at home. Must've bruised it." She explained dismissively.

Harry didn't buy it. "Could I see?" He questioned gently, praying and wishing that sudden voice popping up in his head was wrong.

All the signs were there, right in front of his eyes, but no one else could see it. How did he miss it before?

"Just a bruise, Harry. No reason to get your knickers in a wad." Though she flashed him a smile, she scooted away from him just a fraction.

"Andi, if someone's hurting you, you can tell me." Harry spoke quietly. "You've always been able to trust me."

Andi bit her lip, staring down at her hands. "It was an accident....it was..." She mumbled. Then suddenly locked eyes with Harry. "Just an accident. No big deal." She smiled a lie.

She lied. Harry knew. He dropped his face into his hands, blowing out a huff of air. There was someone hurting her, and had been for the past month. Was she being bullied, his Andi? The girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone. The girl who stood in front of Harry, arms out and blocking his own bullies from touching him again. The girl whom everyone at school loved? Maybe they were from a different school, or a current girlfriend from one of her exs? Or maybe it wasn't a teenager. Maybe it was someone else-

"Harry. Why are you so worried about this? You know I how clumsy I can be. I'm fine, lovey." Andi lied again, soft and gentle, with her fingers combing through his curls.

Harry shook his head. "You're lying. Why are you lying to me?"

He felt her fingers leave his hair, and he looked up. Andi was chewing her lip, and twirling the ends of her hair behind her back; a definite sign she was hiding something.

"Please don't lie to me. You can tell me. You always tell me." Harry pleaded desperately.

"I can't. Harry. I can't." She looked, frightened. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Andi-"

"Harry please?"

He let her stay, without further explanation. But Harry knew, someone was physically hurting his Andi. He wanted to protect her and find them. Because Andi was his friend, and friends don't let friends get hurt.  
***

 

"My mum said you can come skiing with us."

Harry and Andi were once again lying on his bed two weeks later, the lights out and only the soft glow of the moon shinning through his window. Andi had shown up with more sore spots, and a suspicious looking bruise around her left wrist. Andi turned on her side, snuggling up to Harry and resting her head right over his heart. She did that every night she slept over, as if the beating of his heart was her own personal lullaby.

"I'd love that. To get away. To escape for two weeks. That would be quite lovely." She sighed.

"I'm excited." Harry smiled, placing his hand over hers.

"Me too."

They fell silent for a while, listening to light wind rustle the trees outside the house. Andi listening to the music Harry's heart beat out, and Harry listening to her steady breathing.

"Bruce hits me." Andi confessed into the dark.

Harry stiffened. Just like that his suspicions were confirmed. He wrapped Andi in his arms tighter, minding the fresh bruises she had.

"I don't know why he does. I don't know why he hates me." Andi's voice broke, inhaling a shuddering breath. "I don't want to go home, Harry."

Harry felt warm tears soak into his shirt, so he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll protect you, sweetheart. You stay right here."

Andi nodded, crying quietly into his chest.

 

Harry tried his best, he really did. Andi made him swear not to tell anyone, not even his cat. So he walked her home, walked her to work, to school. He walked inside her house and sneered behind Bruce's back when he wasn't looking. He didn't leave Andi alone for even a minute, until he had to leave every night around 10. Hoping and fearfully waiting for that soft tap on his window two hours later. But it was within that two hour span that Harry was helpless, useless. He couldn't protect her during that time. So each night when she came through his window and cuddled up next to him with new busies and a cut to her lip one time, he blamed himself over and over, with sinking stones in his heart.  
***

It was a week before holiday break when he spotted moving trucks parked in front of Andi's house. He had run inside his own house, up to his room to put on his shoes and came to a halt.

Andi was standing in the middle of his room, smiling that sad smile of hers. The green of her eyes had faded into something darker, like moss instead of sparkling jewels, over the past two months. Though today, they were almost brown, dark and dimmed with all light forced out of them. She had tears in those eyes.

"Hi." She spoke through a watery smile.

Harry reached her in two strides, pulling her against his chest and hugging her tightly.

"I'm not letting you go." He whispered fiercely, lips against her hair. "Never."

He felt Andi clutch his back, her fingertips digging into his skin.

"You have too." She sobbed, breaking his heart.

"No."

"Harry. Harry, please don't let him take me. I'm scared."

Harry hugged her tighter, probably cutting off some air supply, but that didn't matter. He held her close because he knew, no matter what he promised her, no matter what he whispered in her ear, he couldn't fulfill them. He was just a 15 year old kid.

Harry kissed her forehead, her temple, her hands. Had hugged her five more times before he had to let go. With tears running down both their faces, he held onto her fingers one last time.

"You'll call? You won't forget about me?" Andi asked seriously.

"Never." Harry promised. "I love you, Andi."

"Love you too, Hazzer." She smiled briefly.

Then she softly placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, squeezed his fingers, curling them into a fist, and was gone from his room.

Harry watched her drive away in the back of the car, her eyes looking back at him until he could no longer see them. He didn't realize Andi had actually left him something in his hand when she left. He opened his fist, staring at the item before his knees have out and he sunk down on his bed.

She had left him her favorite ring. The simple sliver one with the small rose bud in the middle. Harry cried harder, allowing himself to sob in his pillow, because he still knew. He let her go; he didn't have a choice. He let his friend go and move away, with a man her mother married. A man who beats his friend. A friend who he could no longer take up to the mountains for a ski holiday.

She was his best friend, and best friends don't let friends get hurt.

He failed. He was no longer a friend.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No triggers for this chapter.  
> Andi disappears. Harry meets Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. Please enjoy and forgive me if it seems to be moving fast.
> 
> (Forgive any typos. I lack a beta. And forgive me if its formatted wrong or spaced weirdly, i'm fairly new to this site and lack any common posting skills.)

Harry tries to keep in contact with Andi, and does so for about two months. They text and talk well past their bedtimes into the night, with Harry singing whispered songs to Andi. She tells him about the new school she transferred too, how everyone is different and posh and they turn their noses up at Andi like she's something someone scraped off their shoe. She tells him there's no one remotely close to Harry and she misses him dearly. Though by next week, she tells him she made a new friend named Kira, who paid for Andi's coffee one day when she was short money. 

She calls late one night, while the snow is falling heavily outside and wakes Harry up. She sounds scared, voice trembling, and she’s got this little cough going on, passing it off as a sore throat due to the cold. Harry doesn't mind being woken up at 3am, but he does mind the eerie way Andi had suddenly fell silent, barely breathing a _'Shhh, to Harry._

He waits, heart pumping loudly in his ears, holding his breath and waiting. It's a few minutes before he hears Andi breath properly, and continues to talk about her day. He asks what happened, if she was ok. Andi confesses that some times when she thinks Bruce is asleep, he actually wakes and comes to Andi's room. Again, she tells Harry she's scared. She tries to avoid Bruce when he's angry and tries to tell her mum but it’s difficult. She says her mother hardly has time for her anymore; having joined a country club and spends most of her time now paying for clothes she doesn’t need and nails that don’t need to be touched up every week. Harry wishes he could take her back, and sing her to sleep while holding her safe in his arms.

They celebrate Christmas separately for the first time in ten years. Unknown to each other, they both watch the Christmas parade in the morning; Harry cooks breakfast for his family like he used to with Andi, and he even heats up those little sausage links she loved. He remembers bitterly that Andi is a good five hours away from him now. Andi bakes sugar cookies and forgets that Harry isn't around to lick the cookie dough off the spoon. They call each other later that night, snuggled up in their own lonely beds, without each others bodies keeping them warm. They sip hot chocolate together, because though Harry loves eggnog, Andi hates it because it makes her sick. They watch  _It's A Wonderful Life_  and  _The Grinch_ and fall asleep on the phone together. 

It's when the New Year passes, does the contact stop. Harry's texts and calls go unanswered, first passing it off as Andi just studying for school. But after three weeks of nothing, no late night phone calls or inside joke texts, Harry begins to worry. He tried calling Andi after two days, only to hear an automated voice tell him the number has been disconnected. Worried, Harry goes to his mum, asking if she still had their number; it's been disconnected as well. He turns to email, typing out a long message, only to have it returned with a  _"Failure Notice"._ Harry writes an actual letter, sending it out in the post with the address Andi gave him; it too, is sent back. Harry, frustrated, confused, worried and terrified, spins the small ring Andi left him around his ring finger. He can't figure out how to get a hold of her; even trying to find her through the state phone book. Nothing. Nothing from Andi. It's like she just dropped off the face of the planet.

Harry celebrates his sixteenth birthday without his best friend. There's no midnight call or knock on his door to take him to breakfast. He's now sixteen and Andi is nowhere to be found. April passes in the same fashion. Harry knows his promise to take Andi out to a bar for her first legal drink breaks. He knows she celebrates her birthday without him, but hopefully not alone and praying that she's safe and unharmed. 

He tries, and tries and doesn't give up for several months. Harry begins to have panic attacks; confessing to Gemma about his worries and nightmares and about the abuse Andi receives. It takes his sister a while to calm him each time, hugging and playing with his hair like he loves. Even though he loves Gemma to death, it's not Andi's fingers braiding his hair, nor her soothing words or genuine smile that's so big, it causes her dimples to appear. 

Harry grows and turns seventeen. He has to wear Andi's ring on his pinkie now. Still their birthdays pass and there's no call. He still thinks about her, still wonders what she's doing. He still has that fear that sits in his heart like a cement block.

He makes a new friend in Liam, a nice boy with warm brown eyes and a kind soul that makes Harry feel like he can finally console in someone about Andi. Liam's the only friend of his that doesn't pry or force Harry to talk about her. He just sits with wide eyes and listens, and genuinely cares how Harry feels about it. He usually allows Harry to curl up against his side, pressing his fingers into the corners of his eyes to stop the tears. If Harry ends up crying during one of those times, Liam is kind enough to not say anything, nor bring it up again. He just holds Harry close and allows him to feel the loss he describes as  _“a family member dying.”_

Harry has his second boyfriend that year; a cute boy with dark hair and green eyes. It's weird to look into his eyes and not compare them to the shade of green that were Andi's. Harry doesn't voice his observations aloud, instead he keeps them locked up until they build and build and he tries to be happy. But Eric, his boyfriend of six months confronts him, asking why he didn't and couldn't make Harry happy. Harry explains that it isn't Eric himself. He just misses someone dearly and it affects him more than he would ever let on. There's one day where Harry lets slip her name, causing Eric to be suspicious and demanding to know who this Andi is. If Harry was fooling around with him and maybe he should just break up with Harry because he doesn't need some cheating prick as his boyfriend. It's only when Harry shows him the pictures of him and Andi that he still has in his drawer, does Eric calm. However, it still doesn't stop the breakup.

_"I can't make you happy, even though I've tried so hard. You’re quite depressing, honestly."_

  
Harry understands. He knows he's been in weird rut lately, for the past year really, and he doesn't have the right to bring anyone else down with him, drag anyone into his so called depression.

 

He's still seventeen when his fingers out grow the ring, so he now wears it around his neck on a sliver chain. He wonders if Andi grew tall like he did, or if she remained the the same. He wondered what she'd be doing for her 18th birthday in several months; if she got to study the things she told him she wanted to do. If she'll go through with getting that little Sparrow tattoo she wanted.

 

_“They represent freedom, you know.” She told him one day as they lied together on the grass. “Well, it can mean other things as well, I suppose. To me though, it’s freedom. I just really want to get out of there, Harry. Sometimes I feel trapped inside there…”_

  
_“Freedom… I’ll go with you then.” Harry had promised.  
_  
Yet another Fall rolls around, the air crisp and the leaves changing colors, and that’s when Harry meets Louis during his first year at Uni. Harry’s walking with his new friend Niall, whom he met in Chem lab, when he sees the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. He stops in his tracks, just watching while the beautiful boy kicks a football around the pitch of grass in the courtyard with, Harry notices, Liam. The boy is tan, curvy and his thighs are strong and his brown hair looks wonderful under that gray beanie and his eyes crinkle as he laughed at his friend who had misjudged the ball, hitting his face. Harry thinks he's never heard a more beautiful noise than that twinkling laugh, and it reminds him of Peter Pan for some reason; the sound of a hidden youthfulness.  

Niall had noticed the way Harry seemed to stop doing whatever he did when Louis was around. So, naturally, and quite literally, Niall pushes Harry toward Louis one day, as Louis is eating his lunch in the courtyard with a impressively gorgeous friend of his, begging him to _"just fucking say hi to him!"_

Harry does indeed greet Louis, but not in the way he was hoping. Harry’s a tall fellow, with big feet that tend to tangle up with each other at times, so he stumbles towards Louis, tripping and accidently knocking over his cup of tea as he catches himself on the wall Louis is sitting on.

“Oops, I’m sorry! Here, erm, let me just-“ Harry began, fumbling to pick up the now empty cup, when Louis speaks.

 

“Hi.” Louis says one simple word.

 Harry pauses and feels his breath hitch as Louis looks up at him with eyes so very blue, and a smile that radiates sunshine. As it turns out, Louis had been watching Harry for quite a while too and just after several weeks of knowing each other, they become best friends. It’s three months later when Louis admits to having a massive crush on Harry. Confessing about the day he saw Harry help a struggling Uni girl with her books, carrying them for her. 

They start dating a few weeks after that, after a party one night at Louis' and his gorgeous friend, Zayn's flat. Another boy from one of Harry's classes starts chatting Harry up, leaning in and touching his forearm. Louis just happened to see it and with something like a coiled wired wound too tight, a heat of jealously and possessiveness springs up in his stomach. Louis ended up pulling Harry away and dismissing, not politely, the guy trying to flirt with Harry. Louis had dragged Harry to Zayn's room, pressed him up against the door and kissed him right then and there. His hands tangled in Harrys curls with his mouth hot and soft against his. 

"Don't want anyone else to have you but me." Louis mumbled against his lips, now softly stroking his thumb along Harry's cheek. His moment of jealously gone.

Harry nodded, pulling Louis in closer by his waist and pressing their bodies together. "Want only you." He responded, and from then on, they were each other’s and no one else's.  
***

The first time Louis walks into Harry's dorm flat during daylight hours (and not under the cover of night dancing beneath the sheets like that true first time, with trembling hands and shaky labored breaths that were swallowed up by the press of lips on lips and skin on skin and music made of loud moans and whispered words until both were painted white) he actually pays attention.

Harry forgets his wallet, an important object which carries the money to pay for the nice lunch they're about to have. Louis looks around the room while Harry shuffles through the pockets of previously worn jeans. A few music posters decorate the plain white walls of the small bedroom, ranging from The Ramones to some band Louis' never even heard of. Strings of multicolored Christmas lights hang along two walls and over the bed. There are several picture frames aligned atop the dresser and bedside table.  A picture of who could only be Harry's mum and sister, smiling on either side of him, dimples all to match. Another frame holds a picture of Liam, who ironically being Harry’s friend, Louis met while kicking around the football that one day. Both boys look a bit younger, wearing their school informs and holding out tests results. Other pictures are simple photography, some black and white and other vividly colored. It's the last frame that’s hanging on the wall next to the bed, long and black and squared off to make ten smaller windows, that catches Louis' interest the most. Louis steps closer, not hearing a word Harry is mumbling to himself, and inspects the pictures. The series of the ten seem to tell a story; or at least how they all came about.

In the first frame lies a beautiful girl, with her hands folded under her blonde hair, eyes closed, knees bent up and soaking up the sunshine that appears to make her glow. The second picture shows the girl looking towards the camera with a soft smile and sparkling green eyes, a shade of green lighter than Harry’s, almost like the smooth side of sea glass. Her eyes are bright and fond and it peaks Louis' curiosity. Stepping closer to the wall, Louis inspects the next picture. The girl is sitting up with a playful glare and pointing a finger at the lens of the camera. Whoever took the photo got caught and thought it funny to continue snapping away as the fourth pictures shows the girl reaching for the camera, which is off center, panning to the right so half of her face is showing with a laugh on her lips.

Fifth picture in, Louis begins to realize who's taking the photos. The picture is a bit blurry. Louis can make out two hands; one smaller than the other, and a bare foot with an Hemp ankle bracelet. He recognizes the bracelet for it hangs on Harry’s key chain he had for his room and car, matching the one in the picture. 

Louis' lips spread into a smile at the sixth close up picture. The photo is of Harry laughing, the dimple in his left cheek is denting deeply into his skin. The sunlight is seeping through his curls, looking as if a golden halo surrounds his head. It's obvious the girl now had possession of the camera, snapping this beautiful picture of the boy Louis is falling hard for. His eyes are big and green, darker than the girls, but still seem to light up just the same.

The girl’s next photo captures Harry sticking out his tongue and leaning away from a small hand. The hand belongs to the girl, unless Harry decided to paint his nails a teal color and wear a sliver ring in shape if a small sparrow; Louis wouldn't past him though. He notices another sliver ring, which is the exact same one on Harry’s necklace.

Number eight now had the camera now on both of them, making silly faces, with crossed eyes and tilted heads and twisted up mouths. The tenth frame shows Harry kissing the girls face, lips squashed against her cheek with her nose scrunched up and eyes closed. Though her expression shows mock disgust, there's a smile on her lips and Louis knows that’s the kind of smile of someone who's completely gone for Harry; putting up with his strange antics. It starts to worry him.

The final frame is normal; just a simple picture of both Harry and the girl smiling brightly at the camera, and that's where the story ends. Louis' face is so close to the pictures that his breath begins to fog the glass of frame. He wonders who the girl is and why she gets a picture book story of when Harry was younger, with curliest hair and still noticeable amounts of growing up to do.

But Louis can't lie to himself. He knows the pictures are important to Harry in some way, he knows this girl frozen in the photos and smiling back at him means something to Harry. His mind slowly starts to remember stories from Harry’s childhood and begins to put the pieces together.

"That's Andi." Harry's soft voice startles Louis some, jumping back a few inches and looking over his shoulder.

Harry is standing right behind him, staring at the pictures himself. Louis' heart settles down again and oh- that is Andi. The one girl Harry has never left out of any of his childhood memories. Louis' heard so much about this girl that he feels safe to say he knows quite a lot about her, or who she used to be.

He turns his eyes back into the girl captured in time and says quietly, "She's beautiful."

Harry doesn't answer for a while. So when Louis looks back, he finds Harry still staring at the photos with a sort of sad, distant look in his eyes.

"She is." Harry's voice is tight and Louis thinks he can hear years worth of emotion.  

Louis places a gentle comforting hand  Harry's shoulder, offering a kind smile. 

"Right." Harry clears his throat. "Lets go eat before Niall finds out our location and orders the whole dessert menu."

"Let him!" Louis cheers, turning his back in the photos again.

Harry chuckles, then leans down to place a soft kiss on Louis' lips. He follows Harry out the door, but not before he steals one more glance at the photo story frames.  
***

  
Harry had wanted to tell Andi about Louis, and forgetting he hadn't been in contact with her for years, it broke his heart. He tried hiding it from Louis, but after Louis saw the pictures, he paid closer attention and soon enough, Louis knew him better than he knew himself. Harry did hide it for a good four months before the pictures, but it was when Harry was yet again fiddling with the ring around his neck after his 18th birthday, did Louis voice his thoughts. Harry confessed and that night everything he knew and it was the first time Louis had ever seen him cry.

"She was my best friend and I loved her. All I wanted to do was protect her, and now I don't even know where she is. She could be hurt, or in a hospital somewhere. He hits her, Lou. He hits her and he's changed her and he's broken my Andi. I just want my Andi back. I m-miss her." Harry sobbed into Louis' chest. 

Louis held tight to Harry, allowing him to cry out all the years of his frustration. Let him babble on about how he thought he failed her and broke promises to her. Louis soothed him, placing soft kisses along his face and massaging his head and pulling just right at his curls.

 He whispered things like, "You didn't fail her, love. I'll find her for you. She'll be alright. She must've been an amazing girl to have you care so much."

Months pass and their relationship only grows more serious, and they tell each other they love one another just before their one year anniversary. Louis listens to Harrys stories about Andi. Holds him after he wakes up from nightmares and tries to make good on his promise to find her, but it’s like she's a fucking ghost, just suspiciously disappearing into thin air. Although Harry cries, tosses and turns in his sleep, and clings to Louis like he’s the only anchor he has, Louis never complains and never minds one bit.  
***

It's been two years since Harry and Louis started dating; Harry is now nineteen, still a student and works weekend shifts at the little cafe in a bookshop. They live together in a two bedroom flat in Manchester, just cozy enough for them. It has a balcony, two bathrooms and a small kitchen, and it isn't too cramped and it's fun when they invite Zayn, Niall and Liam over for video games and pints. Harry doesn't cry about Andi anymore, but he hasn't forgoteen, for she is always on his mind. 

Sometimes though, in the quiet of the night, after Louis presses into Harry and whispers sweet nothing's into his skin and leaves pretty little love bites along his collarbones, all tangled up together, does he think of her. Louis always seems to know whenever Harry's mind plays on the Andi track. Says Harry gets this far off look, naming it his "Andi face."

Louis presses his lips to Harry's nose, snuggling closer and interlocking their fingers. "Think she'd like me?" Louis asks lightly into the night. 

Harry hesitates for a fraction, then nods. "She'd love you. Probably have a crush on you, really. Always had a weakness for blue eyes. We have that in common." 

Louis kisses the corner of his mouth this time. "M’going to meet her one day, Haz. I promise."

"I hope you do, Louis." Harry sighs, suddenly exhausted. 

 

They fall asleep like that, all intertwined and breathing each other's scents in, with hopeful thoughts of meeting a green eyed girl once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like that was rather long, and I know it wasn't at all. I know it seems this chapter moved fast throughout the timeline, but I wanted it to. Mainly because I already have 20 plus more parts written for this story and this part in time needed to be done so I could move it along into the heart of the story. Forgive me if anything seems weird, this is my first Larry story. Also, I went back and changed the ages because I'm stupid and was too tired when I posted it to realize my mistake. So Harry is 19, and Louis is 21 and would you look at that! They're that age irl too! 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this story, or leaves comments or those lovely little kudos. Thank you so much. And Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans. If you aren't America, I hope you had a great Fourth of July anyway. Love you. <3


	3. 3

It's that time of year when the weather begins to cool and becomes rainy, wind kicking up fallen leaves that swirl around people's feet as they walk on the streets and enter different shop. Umbrellas are shaken to rid the drops of rains and stuff into a metal bin in the corner of the mini lobby of the bookshop. Students begin to claim tables spreading out their school work to prepare for final exams in the next upcoming months. 

Harry likes to stand there behind the counter of the coffee cafe, leaning over to rest his chin in his hand and observe the people around him. The afternoon lunch rush is over, which allows Harry a rather boring break where all he does is rearrange the pastries in the display case. He watches on though, sipping casually at his mango smoothie, as an elderly couple share a slice of pound cake. There's a small group of four students sitting at a table, papers covering the top and talking in quite tones of who should present first. A younger man sits in the one seat sofa, chewing on the cap of his pen while his eyes shift back and forth over his laptop. A flash of red hair catches Harry's attention, turning his gaze over to the girl who just sat at the further table. She's waiting for someone, Harry decides. He sees her check her watch a few times within three minutes, and shifts uncomfortably, fidgeting like she's nervous. Maybe it's a date she's waiting for, hoping whoever her date is doesn't stand her up. Or maybe she just got there early, just waiting for the correct time as to not be too eager wherever she's going. She's chewing her fingernail when her eyes suddenly meet Harry's. There's a moment, the smallest moment, where Harry sees something almost like recognition cross her expression. Then the moment's gone, passed away with the blink of his eyes. She smiles at him, placing two orders; both teas, blackberry hibiscus and green tea. 

Harry gets to work turning his back on the girl. After setting the tea bags in the correctly marked cups, he allows the tea to seep in hot water for a minute. When he turns around to place them on the small pickup counter, the girl is gone. Frowning, Harry searches what he can see of the bookshop, and just to the right of the entrance, is the red haired girl, embracing someone. Even from where Harry stands, he can tell that the hug is heavy and needed. It's a comforting hug, given to someone who's had a horrible day. Like when Harry comes home after a hard test, knowing he didn't have time to finish it, and allows Louis to wrap him up in his arm, holding tight and digging his thumbs into his back.  
The hug breaks by the girl gently pushing her friend back at arms length, and Harry thinks she's giving her friend a once over with how her head nods only once. 

Not wanting the girl to wait longer for her order, though it seems she honestly doesn't care, Harry hits the little bell next to the cash register to get her attention. The girl's head whips around, remembers her order from the look on her face, and turns to her friend once more before making her way back. It's when the girl moves does Harry see her friend, well, sort of. 

Her friend is a girl, by the way her hair is braided down her back, head clad in a red beanie. She had turned around and ducked her head when her red headed friend left, finding interest in the display of journals up front. Harry's own interests sparks and suddenly he can't seem to remember how to breathe properly. He can't see her face, so maybe its the blonde hair that reminds him of Andi. His heart rate picks up rapidly, heat rushing throughout his body because its been years since he's last seen her. He's gripping the counter tightly when he hears the same bell he rung just a minute earlier. Harry jumps and stares at the red head who's suddenly in front of him.

"I forgot to pay." She tells him, handing him the right amount of cash. 

Harry's distracted by the money and by the time he looks up, both girls are walking through the doors, Harry's moment of hope walks out with them. He deflates, bending his body and dropping his head onto the counter with a dull thud. That couldn't have been Andi, he depressingly thinks. He can't keep thinking that every girl around her height with the same hair color is her; that's how he drove himself crazy after they lost contact. It isn't fair for his mind to be playing tricks on him again, he won't be able to handle it. Though its not as often as it use to be, thoughts of Andi keep him up at night, and he feels so incredibly sad. He can't allow himself to go there again, he can't do that to Louis. Keeping his boyfriend up late as he tries to console Harry, continuing to be selfless and wonderful and understanding. He knows it hurts Louis too. 

A sharp rap on the counter top reminds Harry that he's still at work and there are people who'd like their coffees and mini pastries while they study. All thoughts of his long lost friend are pushed to the back of his mind.

*******  


Harry misses the bus, because that's what happens when he's a bit cornered and unwillingly rooked into covering someone's shift for ten minutes because he just can't say no to people. It's not built in him to say it, to have someone be even slightly disappointed in him. He hates when he disappoints anyone, so he stays the extra ten minutes, never mind his evening class or him itching to get home just to see Louis for an hour at most (maybe even take a quick power nap snuggled up next to his favorite person, warm and comforting in his arms) and cook him dinner before he's off again. That extra ten minutes though, causes him his regularly scheduled bus ride home. 

Harry waits at the busy bus stop, ignoring the people around him on their phones and tablets, with Bluetooth pieces shoved in their ears, all heading home from work. He's got a small downward tilt on his mouth, adjusting his bag over his shoulder, heavy with that poetry book for his class (Zayn was the one who convinced Harry that he'd like poetry and just to give it a shot) and considers maybe just going straight to his class.

The bus finally pulls up, hissing out air as it stops in front of the queuing people. Breathing a relived sigh, Harry climbs on, eyes barely gazing the strangers faces as he makes his way towards the middle. Only a pair of green eyes in a lone seat catches his attention for a split second but he's being rudely pushed before he can do a double take. Harry plops down in an empty seat, setting his bag down next to him, because he's feels he's earn a bit a selfishness and gets to have a whole two seats to himself. He glares quietly at the person who was behind him that pushed him forward, until the person passes. 

He goes to pull out his iPod, opting to listen to that playlist Louis made him for days like these, when movement adjacent to him, a few rows up, halts him. Slim, delicate fingers are tapping out a quite beat against the paper teacup, looking a little complicated but fun. Blonde hair is curtained over the exterior arm he can see, and a pair of sunglasses cover the face of the mini drummer, despite the fading sunlight. The tea cup drummer shifts, crossing their legs and dropping the iPod, the source of the beat, on the floor of the bus. Harry sees her clearly now, glasses slipping forward to the tip of her nose as she bends to pick up her iPod; a red beanie atop her head.

Harry freezes. He feels his heart clench tightly, so tight he's having difficultly breathing, if he was even breathing at all, because it can't be. There's just no way that girl is who he think she is. That's rather impossible, knowing that his person practically vanished from his life, and things like people disappearing don't just suddenly reappear after three years on a bus, in the same city, within 10 feet of each other. Harry's lungs are burning, screaming for him to get a hold of himself and allow them the sweet relief of air. He gasps sharply, earning a concerned look from a business woman sitting opposite him. He blinks slowly, hoping she doesn't fade away when he does. He's gripping the seat in front of him so tightly, his knuckles are stark white with taut skin. He had to breath and just consider. His heart is pounding against his ribs, hears it in his blood rushing throughout his body. It has to be her. Or maybe it isn't, this has happened before and each time his heart breaks into even smaller pieces. Breaks into pieces that were already; still are.

Harry continues to watch her, staring with what probably looks like an extremely creepy expression, but he can't take his eyes off of her. She must feel the intensity of his gaze, for she slowly turns, a frown upon her brow. He can't tell if she sees him, hell even knows who he is, because of those glasses, but she quickly turns back around and remains still. It's her reaction that makes Harry surge up, bracing himself for disappointment, and takes two steps toward her seat. He stares down at her and from this angle he can see her eyes are closed behind her glasses, bottom lip a victim of her upper teeth and her tense, balled up hands. 

A mantra of pleasepleasepleasebeherplease, plays in Harry's head, the impossible turning more probable; she looks like her. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so he closes it and trys it again. Clearing his throat, which causes her to flinch, he finally speaks.

"May-may I sit here?" He sounds nervous, voice a little rough and shaky.

She's tense, body stiff. She nods curtly, sliding over to the window seat. Harry sits calmly, attempting to keep an easy, emotionless expression on his face, though he fails when she slowly takes off her glasses and locks eyes with him. They're the same green he saw in the bookstore, the same green he saw just minutes earlier, the same green that always use to look up at him, big, innocent, admiring and hurt. The same green that has yet to break contact, and has a little more darkness than they did the last day he ever saw that shade of green. 

If Harry's heart continues to skip beats and his lungs to act as if a snake is constricting them, he's going to need his inhaler. There's not any doubt now; Andi is sitting next to him. Sitting right next to him, their arms barely brushing. She's still so beautiful, angel like with her soft, golden hair and wide jade eyes that are shinning brightly back at him. She's grown into herself; legs that look long, soft curves, more defined face. She's lovely, he thinks, she hasn't changed. Until Harry truly notices her eyes; guarded, dimmed a little and wary around the corners, like she's seen far too much for anyone, ever.

"Alexandra..." Harry breathes softly, reaching out his hand to brush his fingers along her cheek. 

She pulls back slightly, fear flickering in her eyes as if its a reflex. Harry ignores the sting of her actions and drops his hand. Andi finally releases her bottom lip, now the color of pomegranates, and inhales sharply. 

"You....how...Harry." She whispers brokenly, voice catching on his name, which sounds wonderful. Yet tragic. She looks so tragic, like that day she walked out of his life and it's breaking his heart all over again. 

She breaks their intense gaze, looking out of the window instead of his eyes because it seems easier for her to do that. He watches her silently, giving her her time, just like he needs. It's all so much, too much; Harry can feel his eyes begin to fill with tears. He blinks but they escape anyway. He thinks- knows- Andi feels the exact same way. She brings her hand up to wipe her cheeks, and that's when Harry see it. A fading bruise around her wrist, both wrists. Harry reaches out, gently placing his hand over her right wrist. Andi flinches again, but doesn't pull back. She turns to face him, offering a watery smile. She tries again.

"How did you find me?" 

It's that sentence that confirms Harry's suspicions he's had for three years; loss of contact was neither of their faults. Anger licks up his stomach like fire, beginning warm and sparking into white hot flames.

"Always knew I would." He tells her softly. Then shakes his head when he realizes how rather sappy that sounded.

Andi doesn't seem to mind, only smiles a little through her tears. Her eyes drop to his hand on her wrist, and he knows that she knows what he's silently asking. Instead of answering him, she moves her arm and slides her fingers between Harry's, simple and familiar, like three years haven't passed between them. 

"You look so good, Harry, all grown and manly." She tells him instead, lifting her other hand and tugging gently at the curl around his ear. "Still with your curls though."

He stays silent, allowing her eyes to memorize his face again, eyes fluttering shut when her fingers trace his jawline and he suddenly thinks this moment is way too private for the world to see. This is theirs; their moment, their rediscovery, their meaningful reunion. He thinks Andi thinks the same, because her touch suddenly stops and her hand falls back into her lap. 

Harry opens his eyes, and carefully swipes his thumb along Andi's cheekbone, cleaning away a tear. She doesn't flinch or pull back this time, and that just says so much of her, of their friendship. For years to pass, yet still inexplicably trust each other. 

"You're still so lovely." He smiles at her, chest feeling a little looser when he sees that little, single dimple appear in her cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"You sound like my long, lost lover, Harry." She responds teasingly. Still soft, still quite. "I've missed you too."

Harry lets his hand drop from her face and clears his throat, emotions getting to him. Andi squeezes his hand. "Where are you now?"

"Just outside of London. I work at a preschool here, y'know."

Harry's smile brightness. "Yeah? You've always wanted to do that." 

She nods, gives Harry a once over before resting her head on his shoulder. The action clenches at his heart. "We've got about ten minutes until I get off."

Harry nods, looking out through the windows and realizing he's missed his stopped; so much for his evening class. He keeps Andi close to him, hand clasped tightly in hers, and offering her something he knows she hasn't had since she was 15;Love, comfort.

It's a short ride, and Harry aches all over when the bus pulls up to the stop. He doesn't allow her to leave until his number is in her phone and vise versa. He asks if she can meet him for coffee the next day, to which she agrees then stands up. 

"Harry," Andi turns in the aisle and drops a gentle kiss against his temple, keeping her lips at his hair "I always knew you'd find me too."

With that, she tugs at that curl again and exists the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I have a lot of parts written for this story and I want to get to the heart of it all. I hope you liked this chapter, because I wasn't sure how to write their reactions, and my fingers have a mind of their own. This chapter was rathe short. Forgive me.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic like this. Please forgive me if some things aren't right or don't make sense.  
> (Also, I'm god awful at summaries)


End file.
